


Trope-Tastic: The Newt Scamander Collection

by LadyLibby



Series: Trope-tastic! [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, fanfiction tropes, newt is an adorkable boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Fanfiction tropes. You all know them. You all love them, no matter how overused they are.Here are the ones I'm using:1.There’s only one bed2.Fake dating/married…turns into real dating3.Person A thinks Person B has feelings for someone else but Person B has actually been in love with Person A for years4.Mutual unrequited pining until a third person(s) intervenes and gets them together5.Person A and Person B have to huddle together to keep warm in the cold6.“I hate them…but they’re so hot”/“I hate them…but I’d die for them”7.Person A and Person B have been friends for a long time and one day Person A realizes that they’ve fallen in love with Person B8.“If we’re just friends, then why are you jealous?”9.Emotional or physical hurt/comfort10.Always arguing but one day while arguing there’s a kiss





	Trope-Tastic: The Newt Scamander Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Newt + 9. Emotional or Physical hurt/comfort

“Y/N? Darling are you alright?” Newt’s voice reaches you through the wood of the bathroom door. You lean against the other side, trying to stem both the tears from your eyes and the blood from your hand. 

“Y/N?” Your beloved asks again, concern clear in his voice. 

“Yes, just-um, just a moment!” You called, cringing at how obvious it sounded that you are crying. You rummage about in the cabinet looking for a bandage of some kind. You ran some water over the wound on your palm, unable to contain the cry of pain at the burning sensation. 

“That’s it, I’m coming in.” Newt said, tone unusually final. 

You give up your charade and allow him into the cramped little washroom of your shared flat. The combination of the blood and your tears are enough to make your sweet, big hearted wizard start to tear up in sympathy. He takes your hand gently and inspects the bite carefully. 

“Oh Y/N...was it the murtlap?” He asks softly, warm hands calming you down immensely. 

“Runespoor…” You reply, feeling ashamed. Newt draws in a breath before pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek 

He hands you a piece of gauze. “Hold this on it while I go get the antivenom.” After his comforting presence disappears back into his case, you can’t help but cry even harder.

Being a muggle, it could be hard trying to fit into the wizarding world, but you love Newt more than anything and have been doing all you can to assimilate. The thing you have yet to tackle however, is getting his creatures to warm up to you. They’re the most important part of Newt’s life and for some reason they hated you. 

You’d tried it all. You feed them. You do hours of research into how to properly treat each one. Yet the mooncalves still run from you. The niffler pays no attention to any of the shiny gifts you bring him. The demiguise never reveals itself and the occamys always snap at you. Today, when the runespoor dug its teeth into your hand you realized the truth. 

They’d never get used to you, and it was only matter of time before Newt saw that too. When that day came, you know you’d never ask him to choose. That knowledge made your heart break a little bit as the tears only rolled down your cheeks faster. 

“Alright! Just put a few drops of this in your tea for a few days and you’ll be good as new-” Newt looked up to see you breathing shallowly and weeping. “Y/N! Does it hurt very much? I can get something to help, er, or numb your hand? How-how can I help?” Newt desperately hates to see you upset, scrambling to remedy the situation.

“I’m so sorry...I’m a mess. I’ve just tried so hard to get the beasts to like me but nothing works! I know that they’re your life’s work, and I just feel like I’m getting in the way.” You explain, voice wavering. 

“Darling I...oh I’m so sorry. This is utterly and completely my fault.” He mutters pulling you into a tight hug. 

You pull away, perplexed. “How on earth is this your fault?”

“Well,” He looks at you sheepishly, “I may have told them a lot about you before I ever brought to meet them, and long before you began living here.” 

He takes your hands in his, looking deeply into your eyes. “You see, Y/N, you’re the one thing in this whole crazy world that I love more than my work and the creatures.” He says earnestly, making your heart flutter and stopping your tears. 

“Newt…” You whisper, letting a smile tug at your mouth. 

“You never, ever get in the way. They’re just jealous, I promise. A stern talking to should get them on the right track. I can-” 

You cut him off by leaning up on your tippy toes and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. He grips your waist gently and kisses back lovingly. You pull back, feeling slightly light-headed. 

“What was that you said about anti-venom?” 

“Right. Yes.” Newt stammers, trying to regain his bearings. He scoops you up and carries to bed for rest and recovery. 

You’re already formulating new ways to get the Bowtruckles to accept Pickett and how to get the occamys to get along with the mooncalves...


End file.
